nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Society Team 36
Team 36 is one of the many few groups of heroes that have formed in the Society. This group is mainly a bunch of the Society's female heroes led by a teenage Atomic Betty. How this team is formed has yet to be known, and their missions and quests have yet to be recorded. ''Note: Those of you who wish to make your own team of Society heroes go on ahead. Just make sure the title says "Society Team" followed by a random number. I'll also be honest, I couldn't come up with a good team name for these characters.'' Members Atomic Betty (teenager): The leader of the team, Betty leads her friends into battle often equipping them with appropriate weapons. Her personality mirrors that of her younger counterpart and she is very strong when it comes to coping with tough situations. Rose: Formally known as the Huntsgirl, Rose is one of the groups stealthiest members and is usually charged with going on the more secretive assignments. She is also very good friends with Sabrina Spellman and are often teaming up. Suki: Being more skilled in martial arts, Suki is known for handling some of the toughest foes. Her butterfly fans have been modified to be razor sharp and able to slice through anything. Isabella: Easily the youngest of the group. Isabella wears a special battle suit built by Phineas and Ferb (who are also scientists in the Society) that allows her to increase her speed, strength, and endurance. Despite her young age, she is able to fend for herself, but can also call for assistants from the Fireside Girls if the situation calls for it. Will: Aside with Sabrina, Will is the most powerful magic-user on the team. Will rarely works alongside other people save for Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. But after hanging out with these other girls, she has gotten used to be around them. Jazz Fenton: Jazz is the brains of the group, often helping her friends out of tough situations by thinking of ways to fix a problem and possessing incredible and surprising knowledge about the enemies they might encounter. Her half-cousin, Danielle Phantom also joined the group alongside her. Sabrina Spellman: Sabrina is a skilled magic-user and a good friend of Rose. She has picked up on many spells which prove useful in the heat of battle. She and Will often get on each others nerves and have often competed against each other. But they immediately put their differences aside if danger threatens them or their friends. Danielle Phantom: Dani, a genetic clone of Danny Phantom who was adopted into the Fenton's, is the teams strongest member. With her ghost powers and her ability to turn invisible, she is a valuable asset to their group. The only problem is that Dani could sometimes get a little cocky, so Jazz is always there to keep her in line. Daisy Duck: Following in her boyfriend, Donald's footsteps, Daisy is learning to become a powerful mage too. Unfortunately, despite having some powerful spells in her arsenal, she is not fully comfortable holding a staff yet, and may panic if something doesn't go right. Luckily, Will and Sabrina are there to give her a few pointers allowing her to become very skilled in the use of magic. Belle: After being the "damsel in distress" one too many times, Belle decides to take a stand and defend herself. Being trained in fencing, Belle is quite skilled, though not quite on par with some of the more experienced swordsmen of the Society. Even still, Belle has proven her worth as the first "Disney Princess Warrior". Other Members Lola Bunny: Lola Is a good friend of Daisy's who supported her in her training of becoming a mage. Lola has also recieved some special training from some of the Society's many warriors. Though not an official member, she is there for the Team if the situation calls for it. (It is unknown if this version of Lola is from Space Jam or the Looney Toons Show.) Tina Russo: As a friend of Lola, Tina has also been well trained in defense combat. She is also a friend of Daisy's, but is actually much tougher than her, and will step up if her friend is unable to fight. Minnie Mouse: Minnie is Daisy's best friend and has been trained long enough for her to wield her very own Keyblade much like her fiance, Mickey. Minnie was asked to be a part of the Team, but because of her holding a Keyblade, she is often brought along with Mickey on missions together. But she is able to step up when he has time for it. Mulan: Mulan was also given the offer to join the team. But she turned it down saying that she needs to assist friends from her own world for now. Despite this however, she appears whenever the situation is most convinient. Aside from wielding a sword, Mulan has become stronger and more skilled in kung fu. Enemies Mirage: Mirage was one of the Teams first opponents and is very strong. The Team runs into her very often and has even become their most regular opponent. Lady Tremaine: The evil stepmother is one of the groups most powerful enemies. With her own magic wand forged by Maleficent herself, she has become an incredibly powerful sorceress, even more powerful than the magic users of Team 36. Ember, Spectra, and Kitty: These three ghosts are usually seen allied to Lady Tremaine and Mirage. As a group, they are almost impossible to defeat. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy: This female duo frequently fights with the ladies of the team and do everything to taunt them in mid combat. Gaston: Gaston is out for no other reward than to get at Belle. Even though Belle is now trained in sword combat, Gaston often gloats that he can defeat her easily. Big mistake. After being beaten by a girl, Gaston has gone out of his way to prove men are the superior gender while women should never be strong. Gallery Ultima revision atomic betty by frame10-d4kdf7r.png|Atomic Betty (teenager) Ultima revision rose by frame10-d4kdhij.png|Rose Ultima battle gear isabella by frame10-d4kgsil.png|Isabella Ultima battle gear will by frame10-d4kop4e.png|Will Ultima battle gear jazz fenton by frame10-d4kopcg.png|Jazz Fenton Ultima battle suited sabrina by frame10-d4l0o00.png|Sabrina Spellman Ultima updated dani phantom by frame10-d4l0pj8.png|Dani Phantom Ultima mage suit daisy duck by frame10-d4l11tg.png|Daisy Duck Ultima battle suited belle by frame10-d4l11wi.png|Belle Ultima revision mulan by frame10-d4lcr5o.png|Mulan Ultima-society-battle-gear3.png|Suki Ultima revision lola bunny by frame10-d4lgqa1.png|Lola Bunny Ultima revision tina russo by frame10-d4lgqeo.png|Tina Russo Ultima revision minnie mouse by frame10-d4lgt18.png|Minnie Mouse Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Groups